Do You See Me?
by Wonderwitch123
Summary: A tale on unrequitted love, Rose is in love with Scorpius but wonders if he even knows she exists without realising Scorpius feels the same. Will this mess resolve itself? R/S


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction sorry for any spelling mistakes, please read and review I hope you enjoy it. Thanks. AR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise, just for fun**

* * *

Rose grabbed her bag as she pushed her way into a compartment on the Hogwarts express train, her big brother had gone. Another year had passed since she had been accepted into the school for wizards and witches, it had come as a huge surprise when she had got her letter as her mam wasn't a wizard(she was what a person without magic was called, a muggle). It must have been her dad, she supposed when she realised what she was, he had left when she was little, and rumours had it( she suspected that they were in fact true) that he had died alongside the order of the Phoenix, many of the members survived though. She personally Marvelled at the fact that he , harry potter,had survived the greatest dark wizard of all time, lord voldermort. she gave an involuntarily shudder at the though of him, but remembered he was reduced to cinders after his own wand had backfired at him. Peace ruled the world, or supposedly.

With so many thought crowding her head at one time, she didn't realise that she was being pulled along by her best friend Hannah sporting along into a compartment, her other 2 best friends Seth worn-ald and James Greenland.

"Sit down rose!"her friend HAnnah instructed her, as she began sprouting all her actives during the holidays which included going abroad and learning about their wizards. A twinge of jealousy struck rose as she realised she didn't get to do that, though she felt a little better as she realised that James wouldn't have either, his parents were both muggles. The lady with the trolley came in, and hand in pocket straight away Seth bought a range of things for a feast. Flashing her a cheeky grin he always had, rose felt a new emotion rise up in her, but she would keep it buried away. Deep away.

10 minutes later, after a consider amount of their stomachs full, a thought was given to getting changed. They silently pulled over their long black robes and that was that. A chatter suddenly filled the compartment as Hogwarts became visible, they hadn't seen it for 6'weeks, and more passages and secret rooms were waiting for them. Fortunately, they were all in grifindoor, which was the greatest house in history they all called it. The weather outside was horrendous, rain striking every part off the a screech the brakes were pulled, doors opened, and out filled all the students. Hundreds of students filled the small yet steady hog meads station and everyone jumped out of the cold onto the moving carriages which wormed their way up into the school. Finally, they were here. Magnificent Hogwarts. The school had been at its very worst only a couple of years ago and was now making its way up to the top steadily again. A wand was pulled out of its owners robe out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see the product of Draco Malfoy and pansy Parkinson's, scorpion Malfoy. With a name like that then he must be bad, though he was a pure blood, although his parents were cold, mean people, there was a side of scorpion that drew rose in and she felt herself move closer to him involuntarily. Suddenly Hannah blew past, grabbed her arm and she nearly ran inside. Rose only had one more glance t scorpion but he saw her too. A flicker of a smile was seen, he looked her up and down appeasing her, she did the same to him. As she entered the great hall, the magical sky above her turned raging black and grey mix, she didn't, envoy those poor new first years.

As the last name was called of the list: _Abigail !_ The headmistress stood up; professed Mcgonal. A great cheer was given as she began the speech that started the school year

"To new students, welcome! To old students, welcome back! Another great schooling year will be beginning, I have no doubt that some of you will find this year greatly interesting, fun, and fascinating as many things lie in store! But enough of that, for that can wait while you rest your heads, but only a couple of announcements will be needed, so a portion of your attention is at least required. We are happy to welcome back hagrid, who didn't believe he would be returning to the school this year, however he will only be required to students of third year and above. We are extremely happy to say hello to our new potions teacher, who I'm sure will be a hit with everyone" some smirks were passed through tables as this piece of information came through, the potions teacher looked anything but friendly. "And welcome to our new head of defence against the dark art, mr Donald!" A mysterious man smiled a distant one, then continued to look puzzled. "I understand you must be tired, so off to bed! Prefects please show first year students where to go" and that was that. Rose was hurled into the crowd and she saw Seth outstretch his hand, grab hers and pull her along into the common room after muttering the password '_dumbludores army'. Seth let go of her hand, the blush_ she had felt had disappeared and he ran upstairs saying goodnight. She ran into the comfortable and familiar room, found the bed she had always slept in, and fell into it. It didn't occur to her to think of scorpion as he climbed up his stairs, he was thinking of her tinker pink face. She didn't think of Seth and he thought of her beautiful golden mane. She just thought of how lucky she was, and that another year was beginning.

A beautiful rising sun was peering in on her face as she woke up, the rest of the dorm had evidently just had as well. Her old friends Susan and Emily were busy unpacking and trying to find hidden socks and such, they had found their school robes though. Her other friend grace was just waking up, and Hannah of course was rummaging through her trunk at the bottom of the bed. Rose pulled on her socks and shoes, shoved her robes over her head and stuck her wand in the pocket. After finding a comb and fighting a loosing battle with her wavy hair, she managed to find it suitable enough. With Hannah all ready to go, she half heartily trudged downstairs to find professor long-bottom handing out the new timetables for todayS lessons.

"Urgh!" Rose groaned over her timetable, hers was identical to Hannah's. transfiguration followed herbology, after that there was history of magic, then double potions. She manga aged to fit a full slice of toast down her throat before 2 minutes was up and class lessons were about the begin. Her and Hannah immediately started talking about who they fancied, and as Hannah admitted that she had a liking for a certain James Greenland and Eric weatherfield, rose told her how she both desired scorpion Malfoy and Seth wornald. A gasp from Hannah told her that this was unbelievable. And it was. Nearly every girl in the year either fancied scorpion and Seth. What chance did she have?

A light breeze filled the dormitory as she climbed up the stairs. Hannah and the rest of them were already in bed;she had stayed up longed finished a foot long essay on the uses on moonstone, practising a levitating spell and more. A stifled yawn, trips on the stairs countless times in the past 5 minutes showed Rose that it wasn't worth it to stay up that late again. Pulling on her pyjamas she climbed into bed, pulled back the curtains and lay there thinking about how much her life had changed since she was a wizard. Hazy dreams filled her mind as she fell deep asleep.

The curtains were pulled back with a force as her sock disappeared from sight. 'Reparo' she muttered as she grabbed her wand and looked in the mirror. "No!" She nearly screamed as her face came into view, it was covered in dirt and her hair was a mixture of pure silk to being coated in dirt. "What happened!?" Her moans woke up Hannah, who had fell asleep in her robes.

"Urgh, stupid dress robes" Hannah said exasperated, "don't understand why we need them! What happened to you?" She had spotted rose in her moment of need. "Come here, I can help I know what we need." 'Wingardium leviousar" Hannah muttered and a flannel with a tub of water stopped in the air. "Oops wrong spell" she again said 'acio' and it hurtled towards them, the tub of water soaking roses pyjamas and her face, then the flannel scrubbing every inch of her. Her hair was kept dry though and as she rummaged in her trunk she sprayed her head with dry shampoo.

After a rather embarrassing morning, rose was glad to put it behind her. She decided to have a fresh start. It was working, partly. For instance, scorpion Malfoy seemed much nicer than usual now, he actually called her Rose instead of weasel, and in return she called him scorpion instead of Malfoy. She supposed it was because he as now becoming fast friends with Al, her brother. Breaking the tradition of the Malfoy's being in slytherin, scorpion seemed lovely, sweet unlike most of the members. She sat with him, Al and the rest of her weasley relatives for lunch, tea, and whenever they were in the great hall. Despite being continuously clever, Scorpion was too, and also tried to beat Rose on every test they did. All in all, rose considered her day to be well spent,,studying, playing,with friends, lessons, a good day.

**Scorpion prov**

Scorpion climbed up the stairs to bed with weary eyes, such a tiring day! Lessons hadn't Been half bad and playing with Al was guaranteed a laugh continuously. The hard part was trying to impress rose. He couldn't talk about how clever he was when she beat him in nearly every test. He couldn't talk about his family because they were arch enemies of hers. He couldn't talk about being handsome, because, truthfully, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and though he didn't like to admit it, he was falling for her hard ever since that first day when he had fell over and she had picked him right back up. She'd left her mark on him big style. But she didn't know. And he wasn't sure how to tell her. Sure, girls liked him left right and centre, but rose was the one for him. The problem was that all the boys were surrounding rose too. She was a magnet for them, and they did all kinds, bought her flowers, chocolates, even when she walked in the door boys dumped there girlfriends to talk to her. On valentines day last year she had got at least 30 cards from secret admirers who weren't so secret anymore. And he now was one of them, just a secret one. But he would tell her, all in the right time.

**2 years later**

It was Christmas time, and rose had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the break. It had been 2 years since she'd done this, it was her 4th year now. Other people were staying as we'll, including Albus. He had got himself a girlfriend, her best friend Allenza goldbird to be with him since having a crush on her for 3 years and vice versa. Time slipped quickly. Over the next couple of days as the castle was given a though cleaning over and everything sparkled. Though she saw many couples at Hogwarts, sadly she was not one of them. She had forever given up on Scorpion and Seth, scorpion seemed to only be her best friend while Seth had turned into something more, she realised it felt wrong and so did he, so they were back to being best friends. Scorpion however, would feel just right if she could be with a Christmas miracle would occur.

2 days later and she was walking along one of the school corridors carrying books from the library. She had found out so much about some of the adventures her mam, dad, and uncle Harry had done. With some books, papers, and a bag that was nearly splitting from the sheer weight, it was essential that she got to the common room soon. When she arrived she dumped all the books on her bed and rushed back out to go down to the great hall and see Albus. On one of the corridors, the cue seemed to go terrifically fast, so much that she's as being swept in the wrong direction. To give herself some more space, she ran into another corridor, which thankfully was not hectic at all. She was about quarter of the way down when her feet began to trudge and Scorpion banged into her.

"scorpion! What do you think your doing!?" He looked embarrassed and suddenly looked thoughtful as to why she couldn't move. Removing her wand, she muttered '_reparo_' and pointed her wand at her robes.

"Look above us rose"she did as she was told and gave out a cry.

"Oh, really! A mistletoe! This only has to happen to us. Which will never happen. Do you have a plan? I mean I really normally have one but at this moment..."

"Rose, rose. I have a plan."

"Ooh, what is it, does it involve quick movement? Because I'm not that fast at all..."

And suddenly she was being swept up into scorpions arms, his arms round her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her against the wall. When his magnificent lips left her mouth, she felt oddly disappointed but he trailed kisses down her jaw.

"What was that?" She managed to squeeze out before kissing him more.

"I've,liked you since the first time we met, and I like you even more now" he declared strongly. "Rose, I'm in love with you"

She breathed in deeply "me too. I have been since forever. I love you Scorpion Malfoy." She kisses him again, getting deeply into. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, laughing

"We have time for this later..." She said.

"We do?" He replied, excited by this. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.!"

And they walked down to the great hall, hand in hand, never to be separated ever again...

**After Hogwarts**

After Hogwarts had finished, rose and scorpion were loved each-other deeply and saw no real reason to let anyone stand in the way of their love. The family were left to deal with the Malfoy's, and some years later the Weasley and the Malfoy produced a boy and 2 girls. Rose and scorpion stayed in love throughout their full life, were very faithful and loved each-other. The draco's eventually turned good after being under the influence of the Weasley's and life was great. After Draco died, rose and scorpion lived under the Malfoy manor, and raised their children there. They had a very happy life and loved eachother to the end. They never talked about their Own first 4 years running up to when they got together until their children started Hogwarts, which, of course, is an entirely different story**.**

* * *

******Please Review!**


End file.
